


The Rest Is History

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Backstory, F/M, Gen, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade hadn't been Sherlock's first, though very few people knew about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Is History

Lestrade hadn’t been Sherlock’s first, though very few people knew about it. There had been a time when he consulted with another officer, albeit unofficially – their arrangement being unorthodox to say the least.

A young officer, who risked her career – and more – in order to satisfy his unsavoury fascination with mysteries and crimes; it had been about scratching an itch for the both of them, and yet she soon realised it was beneath her dignity to let him use her that way in exchange for sex. The truth was that he scared her; he was addicted to danger among other things, and he was constantly running towards his own destruction just like any other addict.

“You’re a freak,” she yelled at him when he almost dislocated her shoulder in a failed attempt to re-enact the murder they were investigating. “Get out, and never come back.”

Three weeks later DI Lestrade rescued the idiot from a dark alley, and forced him to go into rehab. Sergeant Donovan took six months’ leave and went to Yorkshire; no one but her old aunt ever knew about the baby girl she gave birth to, nor how the child was put up for adoption when she was barely a week old.

When Sally was back to work none of her colleagues dared to ask, and she vowed that they would never hear about it. Sherlock now consulted with Lestrade, acted as if he barely knew her; and perhaps it was all for the better.

Still she considered it her duty to warn John Watson about the kind of man he’d chosen to befriend; the Freak didn’t have friends, only tools he used for his own purposes.

At least her child would grow up free from that shadow, she firmly reminded herself whenever the sheer pain of being separated from her own creature became too much to bear. She had to concentrate on doing her job and doing it well, that was all there was to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a longer fic, but I can't find it in myself to write more about this universe. I should probably delete it, as it happens.


End file.
